


Baby, Take A Chance With Me

by revebleu



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Alpha Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani, Alpha Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Knotting, Light Angst, M/M, Rimming, Top Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:14:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28985439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revebleu/pseuds/revebleu
Summary: “Hey. Nicky right?”Nicky resists the urge to giggle just because Joe remembered his name – but only just barely. “Uh, yeah. Joe,” he says softly, almost too softly. There’s not really a chance that Nicky would’ve forgotten Joe’s name, considering that he might’ve, maybe (totally did) fucked himself raw on a knotted dildo while pretending it was Joe and screaming his name until he was hoarse.Joe’s smile gets impossibly bigger and brighter and he jerks his head toward an empty table. “Would you like to join me?”
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 14
Kudos: 244





	Baby, Take A Chance With Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is me encouraging my friend (subtly - with porn!) to stop being silly and come out to the woman she's in love with.  
> ***  
> As always, many thanks to everyone who left comments and/or kudos on my previous fics. Nice to know you enjoy them.

Nicky met Joe right after he moved to a new city.

His first week in his new apartment, Nicky was running late and stopped in the coffee shop around the corner and ran – literally – into Joe as he was heading out the same door Nicky was trying to get in. They’d both laughed awkwardly and stammered through apologizes and exchanged names, then Joe went on his way. Nicky never thought he’d see him again.

He was instantly drawn to the other man though; nice, good-looking and with a scent that should have turned his stomach – and definitely shouldn’t have turned him on – which made clear that Joe was, without doubt, an alpha.

Nicky had always been somewhat of an exception and his instant attraction to Joe just furthered that knowledge. While it’s not completely unheard of, alpha-alpha relationships were still pretty rare. But Nicky knew, even growing up, when he first popped his knot that he was different. He’s not overly dominant like his alpha brother – he’s not exactly submissive either, he is still an alpha – and he never could imagine himself settling down with a beta or an omega.

It’s been a problem through most of his life. Back home, his friends never understood, were always asking when he’s going to find a nice mate and settle down and his family practically disowned him, telling him that he was confused and that he just hadn’t found the right – acceptable – mate. And it’s been an even bigger problem in his personal life. Most alphas are not at all receptive of being hit on by another alpha. In fact, most are pure assholes.

Joe seemed different.

But Nicky wouldn’t let himself think about it. He’d probably never see the other alpha again. And besides, what would be his luck that Joe really was different and could get pass the fact that Nicky is an alpha that likes to be fucked and knotted?

***

To Nicky’s surprise – and immense pleasure – he sees Joe again two days later. Same coffee shop, only this time, Nicky’s not running late. He kind of stumbles to a halt when he sees the other alpha, not sure what he’s supposed to do, if anything. But thankfully, Joe doesn’t seem to have such reservations. He smiles and Nicky’s kind of left breathless by the blinding grin, his bright eyes that dance in the light and crinkle at the corners.

“Hey. Nicky right?”

Nicky resists the urge to giggle just because Joe remembered his name – but only just barely. “Uh, yeah. Joe,” he says softly, almost too softly. There’s not really a chance that Nicky would’ve forgotten Joe’s name, considering that he might’ve, maybe (totally did) fucked himself raw on a knotted dildo while pretending it was Joe and screaming his name until he was hoarse.

Joe’s smile gets impossibly bigger and brighter and he jerks his head toward an empty table. “Would you like to join me?” he asks hopefully. 

It’s pretty unusual for strange alphas to just get along when first meeting each other and once again Nicky can’t get over just how different Joe seems. He’s open and sweet and if not for the unmistakable scent of alpha, he’d swear the other man was at least a beta, if not an omega.

“Um, sure,” Nicky mutters, grabbing his coffee and following Joe to the empty table in the corner.

“So, I haven’t seen you around before until the other day,” Joe starts once they’re both seated, tone open and friendly and not in the slightest bit confrontational. “You new?”

“Yes,” Nicky says softly, pausing to clear his throat. “Moved here just recently after I lucked out and got a job in the city.”

“That’s amazing,” Joe smiles. “What do you do?”

They sit and talk for an hour, getting to know each other; long after their coffees were gone and Nicky was going to be late if he didn’t get going. Joe glanced at his watch and cursed, jumping up and saying that he was already late but he did take the time to ask Nicky if he wanted to meet again the next morning, same time, same place. Nicky immediately agreed and watched for a second as Joe took off jogging to catch a cab before getting up and heading to work himself.

The next few days followed in the same pattern; meeting for coffee and sitting together for as long as they could, trading stories. Nicky was a little surprised at how much he and Joe had in common and they quickly become what Nicky would call friends.

In fact, they spend weeks in that same fashion. Nicky likes spending the time with Joe, would love to see more of him – a lot more, but he’s not going there. It’s been nice having a new friend to get to know and laugh with. But they never take it beyond the coffee shop.

That is, until one day when Joe’s running late. He hurries in, smiling apologetically when he sees Nicky at their table. “I’m sorry, Nico. Slept through my alarm,” Joe hurriedly explains as he’s grabbing his coffee to go. “But we should meet up later tonight. After work?”

Nicky nods numbly, blinking owlishly. This is what he’s been wanting, so much that it’s left him speechless. Joe just chuckles fondly and gives him a quick one-armed hug and says over his shoulder as he’s rushing out the door, “Great. Meet me here, at 7?” Nicky nods again and watches Joe hurry away.

He’s a nervous wreck all day. Which is only mildly ridiculous because it’s just Joe. But in the same sense, it’s Joe and Nicky kinda thinks that the nerves are totally warranted. He gets to the coffee shop early – 6:30, but no one really needs to know that. By the time Joe walks through the door a few minutes after 7, Nicky’s a jittery mess. Joe smiles that same big, brilliant smile but instead of taking the seat across from Nicky like always, he grabs Nicky under the elbow and pulls him up.

“Come on, I’m starved. Let’s go eat.”

“O-ok,” Nicky mutters, following Joe out into the street.

They end up at a little restaurant a few blocks away that Joe swears has the best food in the city but Nicky’s not sure if his stomach can handle it right now. Thankfully, Joe gets them drinks to start and the conversation flows like usual and by the time the food arrive, Nicky’s stomach is back in commission. 

“So, I, uh,” Joe says softly, “I hope your mate doesn’t mind me keeping you out so late tonight.”

Nicky realizes two things right away. First, they’ve been there nearly two hours and he hadn’t noticed. Second, they’ve never talked about mates or relationships or anything even close. Nicky knows that he’s a bit too old to be without a mate, or at least the prospect of one, at 30 but with his… less than traditional preferences, he’s never found anyone.

“Uh, no mate,” he mutters, “How about you? Mate going to be mad at you?”

“No mate either,” Joe says softly.

Huh. That’s… that doesn’t mean anything. Just because Joe isn’t mated either – even though he’s even older than Nicky – doesn’t mean anything.

Not sure if his brain – or his heart, which is stupid – can handle this conversation, Nicky not-so-subtlety changes the subject to a movie he’s been wainting to see.

“Hey,” Joe says. “Why don’t you come over to mine and we can watch it together. I’ll even cook for you.”

And even though Nicky thinks it’s a bad idea of epic proportions, he finds himself agreeing.

Before they leave the restaurant, they exchange phone numbers and end up spending all of the next day texting each other. Nicky realizes as he lies in bed that night, smiling at a text that Joe sent him, that he’d talked to Joe more in the last few weeks than he’d talked to any of the other few friends he had in months.

Even though he still thinks it’s a terrible idea and he’s still incredibly nervous, Nicky drives over to Joe’s place sunday afternoon. He brings a bottle of wine even though Joe told him he didn’t have to and the smile he receives when Joe opens the door just about makes his heart stop.

Nicky is pleasantly buzzed by the time they finish the movie, his nerves causing him to drink more than he usually does. He realizes Joe eyeing him worriedly, a small frown pulling down his lips. “Are you okay?” he asks softly.

“Hmm? Oh, yes, I’m great,” Nicky mutters, running one hand through his hair. “But I should be heading home. It’s late.”

“No Nico, you’re not great,” Joe says firmly. “And there’s no way I’m gonna let you drive. You can either stay here or I can call someone to come get you, okay?” 

And… apparently Nicky is more drunk – drunker? He’s not sure – than he realized because he opens his mouth and says, “I know you don’t want me.”

“Nicky, what—I don’t understand,” Joe tries gently.

“Exactly!” Nicky snaps. “’I’m an alpha, I shouldn’t want…” Nicky slams his lips closed even though he’s already said too much.

“Shouldn’t want what?” Joe urges when he doesn’t continue.

“What I want,” Nicky finishes miserably, dropping his face into his hands.

Nicky’s never been in a proper relationship but that doesn’t change the fact that he knows what he wants. Sure, he could go out and find someone to scratch the itch but, as stupid as it sounds, he wants love and companionship. He wants a mate. He wants an alpha of his very own.

His eyes squeeze closed when he feels Joe’s hand on his back, strong and warm, rubbing soothing circles along his spine. “Hey,” he says softly. “It’s ok. You can talk to me, Nico.”

“You’ll just think I’m wrong like everyone else,” Nicky mutters petulantly. There are only a few people he’s ever told about his preference and they all looked at him like he was crazy. 

“I won’t, I promise,” Joe says quietly, firmly. “I just… I care, about you. And I want to help, if I can.”

Nicky snorts out a humorless laugh and lifts his head, turning enough to look at Joe, into those brown depths. “If you knew what the problem was, you’d throw me out of your house and never want to see me again.”

“Please believe me when I say there is nothing you can say that will make me do that to you.”

And Nicky wants to believe that so badly. Joe is amazing. He’s quickly become Nicky’s best friend and the last thing he wants is to lose him. Which he knows he will if he tells him the truth. “I… Yusuf, I can’t,” he whispers, feels tears stinging the corners of his eyes.

Joe smiles sadly and stands up, gripping his shoulder, squeezing briefly. “I’ll be here when you realize that you can,” he says gently. “Crash on the couch, please. I’ll bring you out a pillow and a blanket.”

Nicky collapses to the side, asleep before Joe returns.

Nicky wakes up the next morning with a hangover to the Joe’s warm smile and the smell of coffee. Nicky gratefully accepts the cup Joe hands him, drinking blearily while trying to remember if last night had just been a bad dream. Judging by the pounding in his skull? It wasn’t.

Joe wonders away for a bit, coming back into the living room dressed and apparently ready to go. Nicky groans and pushes himself to his feet – thankful that he has today off – then promptly falls back down onto the couch. Joe chuckles softly and pats his shoulder. “Stay here, I’ll only be gone a few hours. Sleep some more and feel free to shower. There’s more coffee in the kitchen,” he adds as he’s heading for the front door.

“You have a coffee maker?” Nicky blurts out. “Then why would you go to the coffee shop?”

“’cause I like the company,” Joe answers with a wink and heads out the door.

Nicky frowns and drops his head back against the cushions, groaning at the pain in his head. He has all intention of leaving, he should leave, friends or not, he shouldn’t stay at Joe’s house when he’s not here. But instead, Nicky stretches out again on the surprisingly comfortable couch and falls back asleep.

He wakes up a few hours later and stumbles to the kitchen, smiling when he sees the pot of coffee Joe left on low to stay warm for him. He drinks another cup and wonders down the hallway to the bathroom, eyeing the showering longingly. Joe did say he could use it…

After a shower, he feels marginally better. He dresses in his jeans and t-shirt from the day before and heads back out into the living room. He’s just about to text Joe and let him know that he’s okay and that’s he’s leaving when the front door opens and Joe comes back in, smiling.

“Hey,” he says, surprised. “I honestly didn’t think you’d still be here.”

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Nicky rushes to explain. “I fell back to sleep and then took a shower…”

“No, hey, it’s ok,” Joe interrupts. “I’m glad you stayed. I wanted you to.” He flops down on the couch next to Nicky, giving him another soft smile. “I was actually hoping we could finish our talk from last night,” he says carefully.

Nicky sighs and shakes his head, his heart pounding against his ribs. “I don’t… You’re one of the best friends I’ve ever had,” Nicky blurts out, cringing slightly. “And I don’t want to lose that. I’m sorry.”

“You have nothing to be sorry for. And I promise, you’re not going to lose me. You happen to be one of my best friends, too.”

Nicky licks his lips and closes his eyes. He’s felt a connection with Joe from that very first day and deep down, he knows that the other alpha won’t stop being his friend because of his preferences but he’s afraid of the rejection on a personal level he knows will follow. That’s sweet, Nico. But I just don’t see you that way. I want a regular relationship, a traditional mate. He could just always leave out the whole being attracted to him part.

“I, uh, I discovered early on that I’m not like other alphas,” Nicky starts softly, staring at the far wall over the dark TV set, resolutely not looking at Joe. “I tried dating betas in high school, male and female, and even omegas. But it was never… It wasn’t right. I don’t… I don’t want to be someone’s alpha, I want one of my own,” he whispers.

Joe’s quiet for a few moments and Nicky glances over at him out of the corner of his eye. The other alpha is staring at the carpet between his feet, an unreadable expression on his face. Eventually, he lifts his gaze and glances at Nicky as well. “Why,” he pauses, clearing his throat, “Why do you think you’d lose me over that? There’s nothing wrong with it.”

Honestly, Nicky wants to cry he’s so relieved. “Everyone I’ve ever had the courage to tell have all told me how wrong it is. I should want some beta or an omega, not another alpha. Even my own parents said it.”

“I’m sorry, Nico,” Joe says softly, sincerely. “It’s awful that they didn’t support you.”

“Yeah,” Nicky breathes. “But no alpha wants to be with another alpha.”

Instead of answering, Joe grabs Nicky by the back of the neck and crushes their lips together. Nicky’s eyes slam closed and an odd, almost wounded sound that he can’t even try to stop gets caught in his throat. Joe sweeps his tongue over the seam of Nicky’s lips, gently coaxing them open. Their tongues swirl together, slow and passionate, for a few moments before Joe pulls away, his forehead resting against Nicky’s. “I do,” he breathes.

“You do?” Nicky whispers, afraid to hope that this means what he thinks it does.

“Want to be with another alpha. With you,” Joe replies, tucking a strand of hair behind Nicky’s ear. “I’ve been through a lot of the same,” he continues softly. “Dating betas and omegas, but it never fit. I didn’t know why, until now. I was meant to meet you, to be with you. That is, if you want me.”

Nicky barely resists the urge to laugh, or cry. Does he want Joe? That’s probably the silliest question he’s ever heard. “You really want me?” Nicky asks instead of embarrassing himself by crawling into Joe’s lap and never leaving.

“Yes,” Joe says firmly.

“Ok,” Nicky breathes. “If you’re sure…”

Joe cuts him off with another mind-numbing kiss. Nicky melts into Joe’s arms, his heart pounding behind his ribs, blood already flowing south. He loses himself in the kiss, in the insistent slide of Joe’s lips and tongue, the feeling of his hands – one in Nicky’s hair, the other sliding down his back – the electricity crackling between them everywhere they’re touching. It’s maddening in the best possible way and Nicky never wants to be anywhere else but here.

Joe’s lips trail down over his jaw, his face buried in the crook of Nicky’s neck. “Fuck,” he growls. “You smell so good.”

As alphas, the scent of their arousal should turn each other off, but as Nicky inhales deeply and gets a whiff of the scent of Joe, he can’t help but moan. Maybe they really are destined to be together.

“Joe,” Nicky pants, his head falling back to give Joe room to nip and lick at his neck, his fluttering pulse. “Please.”

“Please what?” Joe urges, sucking a mark into the sensitive skin beneath his lips.

“Fuck me,” Nicky breathes. “Fuck… Knot me.”

Joe growls again, the vibration from his lips shooting through Nicky’s whole body, making him tremble. He whimpers when Joe pulls away, his breath hitching at the sight of his friend hovering over him where he’d managed to sprawl Nicky out on the couch cushions. Joe’s eyes are dark, glittering with desire and his lips spit-slick and swollen. This can’t be wrong. How can something so beautiful, something that makes Nicky finally feel whole, be wrong?

“Come on, Nico,” Joe urges, voice soft. He holds out his hand, pulling Nicky up when he slides their palms together. Joe wraps him in his arms and kisses him again, walking Nicky backward down the hall, kicking his bedroom door shut once they’re inside. There’s a flurry of movement then, clothes flying everywhere as hasty hands explore every inch of revealed flesh. Nicky grunts softly when Joe essentially tosses him on the mattress, following right behind, settling between Nicky’s spread legs.

They kiss again, slower, gentler this time, arms and legs entwined, Joe’s weight pressing Nicky into the mattress and Nicky can’t help but think it’s perfect. Joe smiles at him, soft and fond and Nicky might even dare to say loving, and scoots over slightly so that he’s mostly lying on the mattress, one leg still draped over one of Nicky’s. He reaches over and grabs a bottle of lube out of the bedside table, dropping it on the mattress between them.

Nicky’s nerves kick in right about then. He wants this, wants it so much he can hardly breathe, but all he’s ever had inside him is a dildo with an inflatable knot and he doesn’t really think that counts. It must be showing on his face because Joe cups his jaw, forcing his eyes up. “We don’t have to,” Joe says softly.

“No, I want to,” Nicky mutters. “I just… I’ve never…”

Joe blinks owlishly for a moment, his eyes darkening even more. “Not, like ever?”

Nicky snorts and shakes his head. “I’ve had sex a few times,” he admits, feeling his cheeks heat up. “But I’ve never… you know. I… I have a toy…” he trails off, closing his eyes, wishing that a hole would open up and swollen him. He can’t believe he’d just admitted that.

To his surprise, Joe slams their lips together, hard. He’s panting heavily when he pulls away, his eyes impossibly darker when Nicky finally reopens his own to look up at Joe. “Nico,” Joe rasps. “that’s so hot.”

Nicky laughs, relieved. “Yeah?”

“Oh yeah,” Joe agrees, smirking. “And we are so going to do something about the litany of images in my head involving you and that toy someday real soon.” Joe’s smirk grows when Nicky moans. “Like the sound of that, babe?” he purrs, one hand sliding down Nicky’s chest, skipping over his leaking, aching cock, dropping down behind his balls, tips of his fingers just barely brushing over Nicky’s entrance. “Want to fuck yourself on that fake cock while I watch?”

“Joe,” Nicky gasps, his back arching slightly as Joe trails his lips over Nicky’s shoulder, nipping at his collar bone.

“Flip over for me, Nico,” Joe rasps against his ear, his warm, moist breath making him shiver just as much as the words. “Want to taste you.”

Nicky shimmies out from under Joe and turns over, trying not to feel self-conscious about the fact that he’s on his knees, his ass up in the air. It helps when Joe hums in approval and slides his hands down Nicky’s back, not stopping until he’s palming the cheeks of his ass. “Relax,” Joe murmurs, pressing a kiss to the small of his back. He honestly didn’t realize he was holding himself so tense, every muscle locked up tight. He inhales deeply and forces himself to do as Joe says. “That’s it,” Joe encourages softly.

The first swipe of Joe’s tongue – while expected – takes him by surprise. He jerks forward, a violent tremor of arousal shooting down his spine. Joe chuckles and leans forward again, pressing a kiss to his ass cheek. He’s more prepared the second time but that zing of pleasure is still there. Joe continues to just lap gently over his entrance and Nicky closes his eyes, shifting his knees apart slightly, a low moan tearing from his throat. Joe must take that as encouragement because he increases the pressure, the tip of his tongue slipping just inside.

Nicky moans again, his cock twitching, fresh pulse of pre-come oozing from the tip. Joe keeps going, licking in and around, going a little deeper every time, until Nicky’s rocking back minutely, trying to get his tongue deeper. He barely feels Joe’s finger slide in next to his tongue, the slight burn pleasant more than painful. Joe takes his time, prepping him thoroughly, slowly – one, two, three fingers, his tongue moving constantly in and around. Nicky stops trying to keep from rocking back against Joe’s face and hand, so lost in the pleasure that he can’t really control himself anymore. He’s so turned-on, hard enough that it’s bordering painful, and he honestly doesn’t think he can take anymore.

“Joe,” he moans. “Please. I’m ready.”

Joe kisses his way back up Nicky’s spine, sucking a mark into the back of his neck, his teeth worrying at the spot until its raw and aching a bit. “It’s easier this way,” he murmurs in Nicky’s ear. “especially the first time.”

Nicky understands that and he’s okay with it, even though he’d love to be able to see Joe’s face. Like the other alpha is reading his mind, he adds, “Don’t worry. We’ll get you used to it and we can do it face-to-face then.”

Nicky smiles and looks over his shoulder, eagerly returning the kiss Joe gives him. He can taste himself on Joe’s tongue, and it spurs him on, shoving his tongue deeper inside Joe’s mouth. Joe’s panting when he’s pulls away, his gaze dark and intense. He licks his lips, pressing his forehead against Nicky’s temple for a moment. “I’m going to take care of you,” he promises softly.

Nicky’s heart skips a beat like the worst kind of cliché but he nods, whispering, “I know.”

He turns back around when Joe pulls away and he hears the click of the bottle of lube opening. Joe pulls his fingers out, returning them after a moment, a little chilly and lube-sticky. Nicky closes his eyes and rests his head on his folded arms, trying to stay as relaxed as Joe’s prep left him. The blunt tip of Joe’s cock pressing against his hole surprises him – so different, warm and real, soft yet hard, nothing at all like the cold, hard plastic toy – and he grunts, his fingers curling into fists when Joe pushes forward. He’s bigger than the dildo that Nicky favors so there’s a more pronounced burn than he’s used to but he focuses on breathing and not tensing up, knows from experience that that just makes it worse. As an alpha, his body just isn’t made to easily stretch and accept a cock – or a knot – like a beta or an omega.

Joe stops a few times when Nicky can’t help but flinch, his hands smoothing over Nicky’s hips, his lips moving over whatever part of Nicky’s back he can reach, whispering soft words of encouragement, “Shh, it’s ok, love… You’re doing great… Going to make sure it’s so good for you, babe…” mixed in with a bit of filth, “Look so pretty spread out on my cock, Nico… Feel so amazing, going to feel even better on my knot…”

Nicky’s breathing hard and sweating like he’s ran a marathon by the time Joe’s buried to the hilt. Joe pauses again, draping himself completely over Nicky’s back, sucking yet another mark into the crook of his neck. “You ok?” he asks softly, lips catching and dragging on Nicky’s sweat-slick flesh.

“Yeah,” Nicky breathes. The burn has subsided, leaving that oddly addictive full feeling that he craves.

Joe draws his hips back then, almost all the way, and pushes back in, a little faster than the first time. They both moan at the sensation and Joe wraps his arm around Nicky’s waist, his chest pressed to Nicky’s back, and picks up a rhythm. After a handful of careful, almost tentative thrusts, Joe shifts just slightly, his cock hitting Nicky’s prostate. “Yusuf,” Nicky gasps, his eyes slamming closed. This is so much better than he ever imagined, so much better than the toy had ever felt.

Joe nips at the back of his shoulder, his neck. “Feel good?”

“Feel amazing,” Nicky breathes.

Joe chuckles softly and picks up the pace a bit, the hand splayed over Nicky’s belly sliding down to curl around his cock. Nicky moans again, thrusting his hips back against Joe’s then forward into the tight, still wet with lube grip of his hand. He can come without the stimulation of his knot – it’s not as intense or as long – but Joe surprises him by shifting his weight so that his other hand curls around the beginning of his swelling knot.

“Fuck!” Nicky cries out, feels the tell-tale signs of his impending orgasm. Joe kneads his knot as he strokes his cock, his own hips grinding against Nicky’s ass.

“I’m close,” Joe warns, his tone low and deep, more gravelly than before. “Come on, babe. Come for me.”

Nicky’s whole body trembles as his orgasm hits, his release hitting his own stomach and the sheets below him. He can feel the pressure of Joe’s knot, the slight burn as he thrusts forward one last time, tying them together. Joe grunts, his teeth attaching to Nicky’s neck, pressure tight but not breaking the skin. A mating bite wouldn’t really make a difference between two alphas but Nicky wants him to do it, wants Joe to claim him completely. “Do it,” he rasps. Joe doesn’t hesitate, just bites down harder and Nicky cries out, his knot pulsing as he spills again over Joe’s fist.

Joe gently tips them to the side, keeps both arms around Nicky, his hips tucked up close to his ass. He lets go of Nicky’s cock but keeps the pressure on his knot, gently kneading every now and then, urging Nicky to keep coming as long as he does.

Nicky sighs softly, contently, and snuggles back against Joe’s chest, turning his head to press a kiss to the side of Joe’s lips. “You ok?” Joe asks softly.

“Mmhmm,” Nicky hums. “I’m perfect.”

“Yes, you are,” Joe agrees, nuzzling under his jaw.

Nicky knows it won’t be easy but he can’t help but believe with Joe by his side that it’ll be worth it.


End file.
